


In memoria

by daughter_of_the_wolf



Series: Three books about life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Major Characters "death", Multi, OC Point of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_wolf/pseuds/daughter_of_the_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memoirs of Elisabeth Hudson.<br/>Elisabeth Hudson meets Jim Moriarty and starts to work for him. He and his employee Sebastian Moran change her life in a way she'd never expected-one day she starts to write down her story about a life with the devil and his henchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under Pressure

My first meeting with James Moriarty wasn't the exactly the most pleasant.

I was running for my life and thought I had lost my persecutors in the dark warehouse. But suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows in the small gear between two rows of empty ship containers, right in front of me. Though I was running I stopped dead, not able to move.

“Got-cha.” he whispered, with an incredibly soft voice and someone behind me pressed a gun against my head.

 

At this moment I was fully convinced that I was about to die.

 

Finally the running one was caught. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, counting the seconds until the sound of the trigger being pulled.

At least a bullets are fast.

 

But nothing happened, as I opened my eyes again, trembling of fear, I could see the man in front of me smile. It really looked creepy, since he was still half in the shadows I only could see his mouth.

“What's so funny?” I asked with a broken voice. I was about to die either way, so being rude was not my problem right now.

“People, when they're about to die they always close their eyes. As if it would make anything better for them.” he answered in a singsong, deeply amused, joining in the conversation without further explaining.

“Well if it would make you happy I can surely leave them open.”

Somehow this guy made me angry, I was about to die and he was criticizing how I did it.

 

“Aaah,”, he did a dramatic gesture “but you're not dying darling. As long as you're a nice girl, you'll stay alive.”

Flabbergasted I stood there, still with a gun against my head, it was somewhat difficult to believe him.

“You're not hired from my brothers then? To hunt me down?”

He laughed, good god, why was he laughing all the time?

I tried to adjust my stand to be able too look him into the eyes, the only result was that the gun was pressed harder against my head. I raised my hands to show that I wasn't about to do something stupid. Earning a few more minutes of lifetime.

He saw my effort and seemed be enjoyed.“Oh I am, but well, I decided that I don't want to kill you.”

I was about to tell him that he would die an unpleasant death for that. More unpleasant than a bullet.

 

To explain the fact, that I am about to die: my three half-brothers want to see me dead since our father is dead, he left me the half of his “empire” and this is worth some money, if you consider that he was the biggest drug baron in Europe for quiet some years. I never really wanted to be his heir and would happily let my brothers take advantage. I despise the most kinds of drugs. But sadly, they don't believe in my generosity and want to kill me. Just to be sure.

This guy and his companion are the eighth team of killers they'd send after me. And the first who actually caught me.

 

I decided not to tell him that he was ending his life. That would be a stupid idea, most likely. “And whom, if I am allowed to ask do I owe my life then?” his clothes rustled while he was moving. I felt a bit out of place in my black shirt and jeans, which was confusing, I was running for my life, I was hiding in the dark. The only thing out of place was this man in his grey suit that looked like it probably was a damn designer suit.

The pressure against my head had reduced a bit but not entirely and the man came a step closer, grinning like a madman. “James Moriarty.”

 

I was pretty sure that there wasn't any colour left in my face. The sudden wish to be shot was rising in my chest. I was finally able to see his eyes, who appeared to be pitch black. It felt a bit like he was looking right through me with his strange nearly dead gaze. As if he was looking right into my soul.

I tried to calm myself from the uprising panic. “Elisabeth Hudson.” I shook the hand he held out. I felt my pulse in every part of my body, it was racing. Like it tried to flee form the hand he was touching.

 

“I know, I mean I hunted you down, didn't I?” again he laughed.

No this man would not die for not killing me. How desperate had my brothers become, to make a deal with this man? The Hades of England’s underworld. They'd probably would even thank him for this. Just to stay alive themselves.

 

“But anyway, we should skip all this ordinary talking and come to the interesting point.”, he hadn't stopped talking and I was sure I missed a part of what he'd said so I tried to concentrate again.

 

“I would like to offer you a job.”

_What?_

 

Complete silence filled the warehouse, my thoughts started to race.

I tried to hear the mean behind me breathing, nothing. A rustle of clothes from Moriarty. Complete silence again. Only the feeling of a big predator right behind me.

Beside from that and me looking stunned, something other happened, deep inside my mind two voices started to yell at each other.

The first one was clearly my survival instinct, it was screaming to take the job here and now without further asking, at least I would stay alive.

The other one, the intelligent part of my mind was arguing that working for James Moriarty was a sentence to certain death. Maybe not now but someday for sure.

“Now honey what are you thinking?” the singsong was back in his voice. But his Irish accent was gone. Like he switched it off.

 

“What kind of job?” I asked slowly.

 

“Oh I haven't decided that by now, maybe as a sniper, if you're good enough in aim. Maybe just as someone I can send to do a few things on my schedule or a tracker. We'll see what you're worth.”

 

“But, why do you want to offer me a job if you're not sure as...what?”My brain was still filled with adrenaline and I wasn't able to follow his words correctly.

 

“Because you're good, you're one of the best. You stayed alive two years, with the people your brothers send after you, on your heels. So you seem to be intelligent, at least a bit more than your brothers.”

 

“That's not that hard, Sir.” I answered-again without much thinking.

“I'm afraid you're right.” he sighed and looked hopefully at me “So you'll take the job?”

“What do I have to do?”

_There had to be a hidden trap in all of this._

“Pass a test of mine.”

_What did I say?_

“What test?”

_I did not want run into something more fucked up then my life now._

“We'll see, something suitable to your skills.”

_Which better are something he could use or I would lie in grave soon._

“It's this or a bullet?” I asked for my options, but I didn't really needed his answer to know what he would say.

“I'm afraid so, dear.” There was no safe escape.

“I'll take the job.”

James Moriarty smiled like a little child on Christmas and the pressure against my had disappeared completely.

_“Score!”_ my survival instinct cried out.

_“You'll die slowly and painful one day._ ” moaned the rest of my mind, while I walked outside on the side of James Moriarty.

There would never be a save escape again.


	2. The Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took me a while. I hope that now after my finals my time for hobbies can expand again.
> 
> A dan is a higher level in aikido, it's above the student rank.

I met Sebastian Moran in the same moment I met James Moriarty.  
Only that I wasn't really aware of him.  
He was the gun on my head. The threatening feeling behind me.  
James Mortality’s bodyguard.

  
I didn't saw him until we got into a car outside the warehouse. While we were walking Moriarty talked about how easy it was for him to find me. I didn't listen, the realization of what had just happened started to sink in and I felt slightly ill.

  
The criminal opened the car door “After you, dear.”  
It was a fucking big car. Really. Who needed so much space in the back seat area of a car?  
Apparently a consulting criminal, who joined me a second later, followed by a tall man with dark brown hair, in his hands he still held a gun.

The gun he held against my head not five minutes ago.  
He sat down opposite from me and his boss. Our boss.  
This man would have shot me without a second thought I realized and swallowed.  
“Sebastian would you please put the gun away? You scaring her.” Moriarty´s irish accent was back.  
“'Course Jim,” he grinned in my direction “Wouldn't want to scare anyone.” he remembered me a bit of shark while he was grinning but I wouldn't say something about this out loud as long as he was in the same car as me, especially not when he had a gun.

  
“I'm not afraid.” I said, noticing in the same moment how childish I sounded. “I was in the army, this wasn't the first time I could have died.”  
“So was I.” the man's grin turned into a wide smile “Colonel Sebastian Moran.” he introduced himself, reaching out to shake my hand.  
“Lieutenant-Colonel Elisabeth Hudson.” I took his hand and grinned “Dishonourably discharged for killing a colonel.”  
He sat back in his seat finally putting the weapon aside. “I know. That's what makes you interesting for us.”  
I was about to ask why but Moriarty cut me off “Sebbie here had similar troubles and was kicked out of the army. A shame really, but the reason he now is my second in command,” he stared out of the window, watching the dark streets of Dublin “and the one who'll be testing you.” I could tell of his reflection that he was looking rather amused  
And this man had my life in his hands again? Great...

 

Eventually we stopped in front of little house near the core of the city. I would describe it as neat. It wasn't big but it looked nice, welcoming in fact. Not really what I had expected but not as shocking as it could be either. I mean there were no garden gnomes or something.

I followed the two men in, Moran disappeared somewhere while Moriarty was talking to me.  
He told me that I would be tested in some ways, they would start tomorrow to see what I was good for.  
I didn't complain, have your skills being tested is better than to be shot.

“Sir, what about my brothers? I'm sure they'll won't dare to make some trouble but they won't be happy either. About me being alive...” I knew it was stupid but I had to ask this question. I fled twenty-four months from them. The end of this came a bit...sudden.  
“I think we'll met them after we found you a nice position in my ranks. Maybe you should hug it out?” he laughed about his sarcasm and followed into the room Sebastian had gone before, apparently the kitchen.  
I did not like his answer but I wasn't about to follow him either. There was some kind of military manner that still stuck in my head and won't let me move until I was dismissed.

Moran came along, in his hands a mug of tea.  
“Here.” he handed me the mug.  
“Uhm thank you, Sir.” awkwardly I took the mug. It tasted, it was rather good.  
“Spare that 'Sir', I'm Seb.” again he grinned like a shark, or the strange cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'.  
I was about to answer 'Thank you Sir.' when I noticed the logical mistake. “Call me Liss then.” I told him, grinning back.  
A nod for acceptance. “Hungry, _Liss_?” he aked teasingly ? I denied with a shake of my head. He shrugged “By the way, you can go to bed-this room.”.He pointed at one of the doors.  
“Thanks, but uhm...” still the military attitude won't abate. 'Seb' started to laugh “Just go and sleep, Jim doesn't approve of such behaviour, he likes discharged soldiers but also people who can think on their own.”  
I gave in, my body relaxed out of the tense state it had been in since I accepted the job.  
“That door?” I asked again, earning another nod. “Thank you.” this time I really smiled feeling actually relieved.

I let out a happy little sigh as I sank into the pillows. Two years on the run hadn't included comfortable beds or much sleep at all.  
But this had to be heaven, maybe I was shot in the warehouse without noticing and this was the afterlife.  
Again I felt my muscles giving in. I let drop my paranoia that in the next moment somebody would try to kill me. For the first time in two years I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

 

“Morning!”  
Someone was yelling, something.  
Didn't matter. I curled up into myself, I don't wanted to get up by now. It was so nice and warm between the sheets.  
“Hey little one, wake up!”  
 _Little One_?

Sitting up in an instant, reality looked down on me.  
Reality looked fucking similar to Sebastian Moran.

  
“Shit, I overslept, didn't I?” Great impression on your first day. Really. Even when your life does not depend on your job you avoid that.  
“Naah you didn't, just woke you in case you'd like to shower before we start the day.” falling back into the cushions I started to laugh. I sounded a bit hysteric.  
Somewhere between I managed it to exhale a 'thanks'.  
Moran made his way to the door, “Next door is the bathroom, also there are a few new clothes. Jim has chosen them, he likes to do that.” I looked confused to the stack of black clothes and man at the door who sounded a bit resigned.

“Thank you.” I said again, this time without a hysteric laughter.  
“A little advice?”  
“Huh?”  
“You really need a shower.” he smirked and closed the door. I grinned. Of course I needed one. I was on the run six days before Moriarty caught me, there hadn't been much time to do more than the basics of staying alive.  
And showering isn't one.

 

 

I take back everything, showering is vital.  
I felt like I actually was human as I escaped the shower. Not sure what I had been before.  
Also new clothes after a week in the same feel fucking fantastic. They were simply black, t-shirt, jeans and underwear but the way they felt on my skin brought me to the suggestion that they were expensive.

After I was dressed I stowed the few things I had in my old trouser pockets into the new. Not that it was much just my phone, two daggers, a gun, and an old letter. Not so many possessions but after all not many people were able to run around with their belongings within reach.  
Fitted like that I went to the kitchen were Moran was proving himself a saint.  
“Hungry?” he laughed as he saw my glance at the table. “A bit.” I said, my stomach rumbled “Okay actually a great bit.”

We ate breakfast together, not talking much, its hard to talk to someone who would have killed you not even twelve hours before. Even if this somebody really seems to be nice.  
“You know,” I said looking to the man opposite of me “this is crazy. Eight hours before I thought to I was going to die and now I'm sitting here eating breakfast with the man who held the gun against my head.”  
He started to laugh.  
“Won't happen again. Or if it does than you probably asked me too.”  
“Why should I ask you to shoot me?!”  
He shrugged “Isn't a very easy thing a job with Jim as boss. Some people prefer to die.”  
He talked so causally about something that was actually known in the underworld of London, people committed suicide before he would come after them. Or tried to, sometimes he didn't even let them.  
I sighed “Talking about Jim, where is he anyway?” I hadn't seen the man this morning.  
“He's off to meet a client, we'll met him if we're back home in London.”

Three hours later we sat in an air-plane heading to London. Sebastian seemed rather comfortable in his seat while I was tense again.  
He noticed it for sure but didn't mention it.  
“How good can you aim?”  
“Quite good.” I answered.  
He nodded. We talked about guns and rifles and decided to go to a shooting hall first to test me.  
For the fact that I hadn't slept that much in a week it would be the only thing we'd do today.

“Anything else I should know, some special skills?”  
“Should I hand in a CV?” I asked jokingly.  
“No need, I researched you good enough.”he grinned and caused a strange feeling, like I was under a microscope.  
“Then you don't need to ask, do you?”  
“No, I don't I'm just trying to make conversation.” he adjusted himself in the seat to get comfortable.  
I ordered myself something to drink and sat there in silence.  
“I'm really good in aikido.” this was the only thing I could think of to break the awkward silence.  
“I know.” he murmured sounding as if he was already sleeping.  
Again it went silent, after I got my drink and started to sip on it he finally answered “I'm impressed by that, don't know much females with a _dan_.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled slightly.

It's easier than you would think to enter and leave a plane with weapons on your body. But we just took another way out and nobody said something to stop us. Moran was walking this way so quickly that I was sure it wasn't the first time he'd choose it.  
Near the airport a car was waiting for us, black like the one in Dublin. With a similar big space in the back seat area. The driver called Sebastian “Sir.” and asked where we'd wanted to go- so he brought us to the hall.

At first we did a warm up, Sebastian shot with a rifle and I was stunned. He was the best shot I've ever seen.  
I wasn't bad myself but I wasn't nearly as good as him and felt really unconfident while using my gun.

Then he started to tell me which weapon to use and where to aim, we did this for two hours, constantly changing between some rifles and guns. It was fun for me, after he complimented my first few shots and I did not feel so bad anymore also we fell into a bit military dynamic which made the interaction a lot easier for me.  
“This one Hudson, try to hit above the right eye.” the former colonel ordered.  
“Yes, Sir.” it was just habit to call him that way and he didn't reject.  
The bullet hit exactly three inches above the right eye and Moran seemed satisfied. He shark-grinned at me.

“You're very good.” announced a familiar voice in with Irish accent.  
“Jim!” the man on my side turned around. “How long have you been watching?” he asked while walking the short distance over to his boss.  
He kissed him, which surprised me. Moriarty returned the kiss, which confused me.  
I tried not to stare in their direction. So I started to reload the gun.  
Not that I had a problem with guys kissing other guys, I was just confused for the fact that the working relationship of them was a bit more...intimate.

“I meant it, you're good. Not as good as Sebbie but you wouldn't be wasted as a sniper.” Moriarty was suddenly right in front of me.  
I nodded a thanks “Never seen a better shot then Sebastian.” I answered.  
“Yeah,” he caught a lose strand of my hair the rest of it was tied to a braid “because he is the best. The very best. No better hit-man around these days.” he tucked the strand behind my ear while I tried to ignore him. That isn't easy when someone is invading your personal space like that.  
“Thanks Boss, should we go home?” the sniper asked.  
“If you're done here?” he stilled played around with that strand of mine and started to really annoy me.  
Then he let go, looking around. Sebastian started to pack, I was happy to have an excuse to leave and help him.  
“Since when look the targets so much like humans?” the consulting criminal asked in a nerving voice.  
“Since I brought my own along, Jim, don't start to play the little child.”  
I raised my eyebrow and couldn't help but grin.  
The rest of the time we spend packing nobody said a word. But Moriarty managed it to unnerve Sebastian without words. Every time Sebastian tried to grab an object he would stand before him doing nothing but grinning.

Back in the car the silence broke and Sebastian demanded that he wanted me in the sniper team no matter what else I was good at and I felt relieved. At least I'd had something to do for sure. Moriarty agreed, but he wanted to do some other tests, just to know what I was capable of.

I lost myself in thoughts about my future, I had to find myself a flat and sort my life out. Just while I was thinking about this I realized that James Moriarty was speaking to me. “Pardon, Sir?”  
He let out a dramatic sigh “I asked if it is okay for you to life with us?”  
I nodded slowly “Sure. If it doesn't bother you?” The alarms in my head went of again, to be honest, the only thing I wanted to do was to bring a distance between this man and myself.  
But this was James Moriarty and as dangerous as he was, people who probably wanted to kill me, did fear him.


	3. dress like a sleeper cell

The reasons why I Moriarty wanted me to move in with him were simply to guess.   
First, I was new. I had maybe to fear for my life but I proofed myself good in running away. So better keep me around before I'll give it another try.

Second, I was in danger. People might fear Moriarty but that wouldn't stop some of them to murder me while I was asleep. But when I was constantly in reach of Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty, even the most suicidal killer would back off.

Third, it was useful to have me around, I was part of the domestic life as soon as I set my feet in the flat. 

The flat was the complete opposite of the house in Dublin, not neat, modern and efficiently. The top level of a skyscraper, wide windows a fantastic view over London.  
“Make yourself a home” declared Moriarty “literally!” and marched over to one of the computers which were in a part of the big room that seemed to be a small office, two desks with computer, some large notice boards next to them.  
I stood in the big room, which was appeared to contain more than just the living room, and felt a bit lost.

Sebastian watched me a moment before he took pity on my helpless behaviour. “Your room is upstairs”, he explained.   
“Upstairs?” I asked confused, as said we were on the top floor of a skyscraper, I nearly expected him to announce that I had to sleep on the roof as he pointed at a small metal spiral staircase which I hadn't noticed on the first look. 

I followed him up the staircase, it ended in a beautiful round room. The walls were completely made of glass, including the ceiling. I spent two minutes with staring around.   
“Amazing, isn't it? We tried to use it as bedroom but when Jim has migraine he is really photosensitive, no chance to get this room dark. So we used it as a reading room. You just have to deal with the books up here.”  
“Books are great.” I responded laughing. Studying the bookshelves which stood on the windows, without blocking the sight because they were just as high as my hip.  
“Well then enjoy yourself.” he commented while I couldn't hold myself back and started to inspect the bookshelves. “Although I would say you could use a nap.”   
“How come?” I asked completely concentrated on the books.   
“You had twelve hours of sleep in the last six days, I don't want you to collapse during the dinner.” he declared.  
“Oh.” I recalculated. “You're right.” Suddenly I felt very worn out.  
He nodded. “I'll wake you up when dinner is ready, okay?”  
“That's a great idea.” I smiled at him. 

Sebastian left me alone. Even tough I was really tired I looked trough the bookshelves again. I found a version of Rudyard Kipling’s “Jungle Book” and started to read it on the big bed, which appeared to be mine.  
I wasn't able to read much more then the first three chapters before falling asleep.

I woke up on the sound of Sebastian climbing up the stairs again and sat up. The weird feeling of having lost the sense of time after a nap clouded my mind.   
When he reached the room Sebastian looked somewhat amused at me. “Dinner's ready.”.  
I nodded and tried to rise, which was a bit difficult but I managed, still feeling a bit limp.

As I came downstairs, a delicious smell made my stomach grumble. Moriarty and Sebastian sat at the bar in the part of the big room which was apparently a kitchen. Seb sat across from his boss and next him was another plate.  
I felt slightly awkward as I joined them, but I was really to hungry to gave a damn about it.  
The food was nice. A mix of roasted potatoes, vegetables and bacon. I concentrated on my plate and tried to avoid the gaze of Moriarty who was now sitting across from me too.

After the meal, I helped Sebastian cleaning the dishes, there was a dishwasher too, but it seemed filled with the frying pan and some definitely more obscure stuff so we did the rest by hand. 

When we were done, Sebastian went to the criminal who was typing eagerly. “Time to relax a bit, don't you think Boss?” he asked and started to massage the man's forehead with his thumbs.   
“Who's in charge here, dear?” responded said Boss tartly while turning around.  
“You of course, Boss.” the Colonel answered and recoiled which did not prevent that Moriarty struck him hard across the face. I awaited a counter-attack of Sebastian but the man did neither, make a sound of protest or move just stood there looking at his boss.

This however surprised me. It had nothing to do with the former “Hello Jim” and kiss-thing. Like Moriarty was again aware of the fact that he was in charge and Sebastian his employee and not a nice guy who kisses his boyfriend.

Noticing that I was staring I looked down at the bar and draw circles with my fingertips.   
The only sound in the room was Mortality’s typing, Sebastian stood straight behind him in a stiff military manner, looking at some point in the room barely moving, I stared down at the table. The tension was somewhat unbearable. 

“Elisabeth?”, the criminal snarled my name so abruptly that I had to fight the urge to jump.  
“Yes, Sir?”, I replied and looked up to meet his gaze.  
He rose, completely ignoring Sebastian behind him “What about a drink, dear? And a good movie to celebrate that you're now living with us?” he strode over to me, slightly touching my arm.  
I shrugged “Well, if you want Sir?” I tried to look relaxed.  
“Sebbie, would you mind fetching out a nice drink for us three?” apparently this was an order, because the other man started to do so.

Thirty minutes later Moriarty became bored of the film we were watching. So he started to ask me random questions. “Are you a smoker?”-”Only on occasion.” he was silent for a half minute, “Are you queasy around blood?”-”No, of course not.”, silence, this time I started to count the seconds.  
One  
Two   
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six  
Seven  
“Which pet name would you like?” he said while squirming around on his seat.“For gods sake Jim. Would you please shut up?” Seb looked over annoyed and nearly choked on his laughter as he saw my aghast face, staring at James who also started to giggle a bit. “You can call me Liss.” I said and hoped he would just accept that. “He'll think of something worse as soon in a few days, believe me.” he stretched himself. “Just give him a counter that helps.”

We finished the movie and the scotch we were drinking to. Moriarty still asked questions about everything no normal person wants to know when they just know you for a day. In between Sebastian proofed himself as an occasional smoker too and we both smoked some cigarettes. Not that they made the constant questions more endurable,”What's your style of clothing?” now Jim reached out for the package to and pulled out a cigarette. “Practical,” I answered him “dark mostly, useful and nothing I can't wear while killing someone.” I handed him the lighter while Sebastian poured another scotch. “We need to go shopping with you.” he declared while exhaling a cloud of smoke, Sebastian groaned.

I nipped at the scotch he handed me. “I'm not into such things, I rather just pick something up if I need it.” I started to feel the alcohol in my blood system as my head felt light. “Owing the fact that you own two sets of clothes in the moment I would say tomorrow is a good day for it.” He looked pleased to Sebastian, who made an unhappy sound again. 

“Did I miss something?” I decided that the next cigarette would be have to be the last, and grabbed for the pack again. “He'll make your life hell while you're shopping with him. Honestly he's the worst that can happen to you.” With that he took a deep sip from his scotch. “You know that you will come with us darling, don't you?” As an answer Sebastian pulled the last cigarette out of the pack, lighted it and started to smoke. 

“Take your shirt off.” Jim said looking in my direction again. I raised an eyebrow, “No.”, he was maybe my boss now but my body still was mine.   
“Oh come on, I just want to see what would suit you. No need to be shy.”, his crazy black eyes were watching me as I silently shook my head. “Do it.” he commanded again. “No.”

He suddenly moved pinning me on the sofa, I tried to escape, squirming beneath him, but he was stronger than I would have supposed. Calling him a bastard wasn't helping either, he just hold my hands above my head where Sebastian grabbed them holding me in place, I called him a bastard too, not that it changed the result at all.  
Moriarty pulled my shirt over my head.  
I could hear them both gasp as they saw my my body. Anger rose in me. “Happy now?” I hissed, still trying to get up. 

“Got some ideas.” Moriarty declared as he let me go. Sebastian’s hands holding me immediately disappeared. I sat up and pulled the shirt on again, now I felt more embarrassed than angry. “Would you mind giving me another one of those?” I asked Sebastian with a nod to my empty glass.  
He silently poured me another scotch, a quite strong one I noticed, and handed it to me.

“Quite a few of them, aren't it?” he cleared his throat and handed me the drink. I just took a long sip.   
Moriarty was completely silent which made me feel uncomfortable. “Yeah, never counted them.” trying to get comfortable again I took another sip.

“Afghanistan, I suppose?” he stated. I tried to laugh while nodding, it did sound like someone was choking a chicken “Thought you read my CV, Colonel?”. He tried his shark-like grin again “Sure there was something about being held a capture and torture, but there wasn't mentioned that they covered your whole upper body with scars.”   
Now that he has actually said it I felt something of an ease. “Not just my upper body. But you know, this isn't exactly the advertisement you want to have if you need new soldiers.” 

He laughed “That's why they never tell you anything about a real war before you're there anyway.”  
Moriarty looked at us with a somehow fascinated glance “What?” Sebastian asked as he followed my view. “You two are so much alike.” the shorter man declared in his irish accent with raised brows. “Doesn't it bother you?” he seemed really not to understand. “Jim, we just share some experiences, that doesn't mean we're alike.” Sebastian explained calmly.   
“Its like I picked up two straying dogs from the street, at first their shy and afraid like she is, and when they trained and tame they become like you, Sebbie.”   
He stared at both of us. “I think I'll go to bed.” was my answer, to escape the tension that had begun to build up again.

The next morning begun with headache. My first thought was that I had smoked to much and the nicotine was causing my body trouble but the main reason was definitely Moriarty humming Bach all morning long.   
Sebastian tried to get us both to eat, he told Jim that it wouldn't hurt him to eat more then once a day and me that I would like to be able to vomit after Jim had finished shopping with me. He wasn't very successful, neither of us ate.

But he was very right, not about vomiting though but about the fact that Moriarty was “making my life hell”. I was used to pick up some clothes in a second hand shop or something, but not in a designer shop. And I was used to make my own decisions.  
But shopping with James meant to be quiet, put the clothes on he picked out and to wait for his verdict. I tried to complain twice, but he simply ignored me. 

The next try to say something ended with a hissed “Shut up or I'll have to find myself a new suit 'cause your blood won't get out of this one.” I was silent after that. Sebastian followed us like a human guarding dog in a suit, looking not that happy himself but at least he wasn't Jim' victim of choice of the moment.  
After Moriarty decided that I had enough clothes for a wihle we ended up eating lunch in a little pub, not without the boss being disgusted of course. When I told Sebastian that I never owned so many clothes before he grinned at me “Same, before I started working for him I had enough to change seven days without running out, now I could do this for at least a month.” 

After we had eaten we visited some normal shops, now Seb did take over the leading role, merely because James was occupied with pouting over the fact that he had to be with “normal and stupid people” in one room.   
After the morning under James control it was a relief to make my own decisions for some clothes and if it were only these I would wear while working may it be.   
In a store for sport clothes I saw some martial arts gis- the suit you wear while practising judo or aikido. I sighed but didn't mention them even trough I missed training quite a lot.

The result of the day was the fact that I was completely worn out again, laying in my bed and trying to forget anything. But my mind was humming I couldn't quite relax, I was anticipated for the next day. The only thing Sebastian had given away was “Tomorrow your training intensifies...”


	4. A call to arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after quite some time here is the fourth chapter. I really have to work out a way to write more regularly.   
> Anyway it's like the three before written without the help of an Beta-reader so if you find spelling errors or something else give me a hint.   
> Thanks and enjoy.

The next days went by faster than I would have thought. 

After the strange shopping event with Sebastian and James I was tested a bit more. I proved myself fantastic in tracking people down and anything that had to with fighting and hurting them (not that kind of a surprise after all that was what I had perfected in the army). Hacking and other computer things I sucked at.  
But it seemed good enough to make Moriarty happy.  
And one evening he came by, with his sing-song voice asking me if I was ready to be tested one last time. I said yes, despite the fact that I did not feel ready in any way. 

After that question he did not talk to me at all for four days in a row.  
Which was when time started to work normal again. Maybe even a bit slower than ever before.  
I had literally all the time I could have wanted and nothing to do with it. Especially when both, Moriarty and Moran, were working. I read the Jungle Book twice before I went for other books and even started to cook with the little that was in the fridge. It was nice to do things like that again, but grew boring soon enough after two days. Probably I wasn't meant to be without a proper task to do for so long.  
The third day I woke up, fully convinced I was still on the run, my body in full fighting mode and it took all morning for me to calm down and get a grip on the strange reality I now lived in.  
While Moriarty did not talk to me, his second in command liked to chat with me in the evening or morning when he was home from work. He even thanked me for the meals I prepared for them, while Moriarty never ate much nor mentioned that I had made them.  
Still it was strange, I was present in the flat but it didn't matter very much for James. He worked or talked to Sebastian. Ignoring me completely.  
I started to ask myself if this was his final test. How long I would stay silent and follow the order not to leave the flat alone before I snapped. Probably he thought my past would get hold of me and the memories of being held captive in Afghanistan would drive me mad. But his flat was ways bigger then my cell had been and that without being tortured or nearly killed I could make use of my time. I asked myself if he would do something like this to me, hoping for bad result. And answered myself with a yes. So I was a bit confused when Sebastian gave me the hint to go to bed early at the evening of the fourth day. I had just started my second set of push-ups (another habit grown out of the boredom and the lack of exercise).  
But I did understand. The four days had only been the calm before the storm. So I ended my set and went to bed.  
Only to find that I couldn't sleep. My body was vibrating with energy and not really used to have a week with regular sleeping times. Especially not when there was something waiting to be done.  
I forced myself into the light slumber I had learned in my military times, to get some rest.  
As a result I pulled the dagger from under my pillow when Sebastian shook my shoulder to wake me silently. I lowered it immediately when I became aware that it was him. Still the situation was a bit awkward. “Get dressed, now.” he whispered after looking at me for a moment.  
I nodded barely suppressing a “Yes, Sir!”and got up. 

Five minutes later I was in the living room. It was three in the morning and I felt like Moriarty had a special thing for ungodly hours. Moran yawning in behind confirmed my theory.  
James himself was dressed as always in a suit, hair combed back and awakw like he hadn't slept at all. Which was probably true. Or he had went up an hour earlier to get ready.

“Alright sweetling?” he asked sounding very innocent. I just nodded, trying to ignore him calling me stupid nicknames again. It still made me mad.

“Very good. Here is your little test. You are to hunt down a Mister Richard Hunter, see the irony?” He giggled to himself. “We had a little problem with him recently here and the thought it would be an intelligent move to cooperate with the police. You'll find him, kill him and get rid of the body. Dear Sebastian will be at your heels and look over your shoulder to give me a full report of what happened. Questions?”

I flexed my fingers. “How shall I kill him?”

He shrugged. “Weapon and method are your choice, just make sure he's a corpse afterwards.” 

“Any message I should pass on?” Now a slight grin appeared on Moriarty's face. That kind of grin children got when they were promised an ice.

“How about ' I am replaceable.' that would be a nice one. Leave it so that anyone will get it.”  
I nodded again. And I got the message too. I'd been useful until now, but I was replaceable just like Richard Hunter if I screwed this up, so better not be to confident. 

I went to the computer which Sebastian had told me we were allowed to use when James wasn't occupying it.  
Searching for Hunter in the darker places of the internet wasn't a problem and with Moriarty's tools even I was able to get a pattern of what the man had done the last days, despite my skill of technology.

The first impression was surprisingly good. Hunter wasn't as stupid as I had thought. But he had made a few mistakes.  
He'd gotten rid of his mobile and credit card, but not before using it one last time to get some money. 

And then of course he'd trusted the police to protect him. 

“Got him.” I said after an hour, a broad smile on my face. “Great,” Sebastian who had sat down next to me murmured “I was starting to become tired again.” He rubbed his eyes and got up.  
Raising my eyebrows at him made him only laugh. “Come on then. Weapons?”  
“Got my gun and knife, that will do it.” 

He armed himself and I did myself a favour not looking at that. Because he did this mostly for the case in which I should fail. Which would be my death sentence as well as Mister Hunters.  
Then we went outside and suddenly my blood started boiling. 

All that hiding and running had lasted far too long I realised again.  
I was a hunter not damn prey. And I felt myself regaining control over that.  
The feeling was like a drug in my veins.  
I was driving a car with a normal backspace, Sebastian sat next to me.  
We did not talk but when I stopped he grabbed my hand.  
It was shaking. “So nervous, little one?” He asked and I felt the urge to punch him for using that phrase again.  
“No, it's...oh god that sounds so stupid.” I sighed. “It's been far too long since I killed someone like this, okay?” And I feel high like a kite.  
I got one of Sebastian’s shark grins. “You missed it, didn't you?”  
“Yeah I did.” I admitted.  
His grin went into a more wicked one. “Then get your ass out of this car and do it!”


	5. Painted in red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised I try to update more often! Not beta-read. Enjoy :D

Time seemed to have the strange habit of screwing up in my life.   
Right now it had decided to go from slow like a sloth to the speed of light.   
I remembered it all normal until the end of my research, than it blurred, Sebastian arming himself, me driving the car, him seeing my hand shake. All together this had at took at least an hour. But it felt like five freaking minutes. 

And now I was standing on the fourth floor of a building checking for any guards.   
The fact that there were none should have made me think, though most likely the police in charge hadn't realised how important the man was they were hiding. They would know in a few hours. Only a bit too late. 

Ringing the doorbell wasn't really an option so I looked over to Sebastian only to decide that I could kick the door open myself. So I did.   
The sound of cheap wood breaking echoed through the floor and I vanished into the flat before someone saw me, Moran on my heels.  
Hunter was warned now though. The police wouldn't have kicked the door open I supposed, they normally rang, especially when they tried to make a deal with someone. 

The smell of garlic hit me in the dim light of the flat. Sebastian pulled up what remained of the door behind him. 

I took a look around, the living room was empty, a half eaten meal on the table. But cold, so it probably stood there since the evening. While I was about to leave the living room I saw a shadow in the hall. The colonel was behind me so it had to be someone else

Suddenly a man came dashing towards me. I could just step out of the way to avoid him running into me. Which had been his intention as it seemed, since he tried again immediately after he spun around.  
It was Richard Hunter. He was paler and thinner than the man on the photo I had fund. But still him. And he was furious and reckless. This time I stood my ground when he came towards me, I grabbed his wrist and used the momentum he had to yank him down.  
It earned me a fist in my face and a loud oath from the man who tried to wriggle himself free. He had hit my mouth and I spat the bloody saliva in his face. His next try were his legs but he couldn't reach me with his kicks. I twisted his arm around until something in it cracked loudly. He screamed in agony, but he didn't move any more. For a short moment the only sound in the room was the loud breathing of both of us. 

Then Moran started laughing behind me. The eyes of Richard Hunter got wider. “Beaten to the ground by a bloody woman, that must to hurt Richard.” He said, I couldn't see his face but I knew that he was grinning once more and Hunter was shaking like a leaf, he had realised with whom I was and who had sent me.   
The lips of the man on the ground moved, but he said nothing, instead a whimper escaped him. 

That was truly pathetic. After the fight he'd put on I would have expected he tried something more to save his life, but as it seemed he'd given up after going down in the first round.

I turned towards Sebastian. “Sir?” It was up to him now to give me my final order.   
I heard sirens from afar. “Now, Hunter?” The man looked up where Moran had to be, still not saying anything. “I thought you'd been more intelligent, it was nearly to easy.” A nod towards me. 

He turned away and I pulled my gun.   
Even with the silencer the noise was loud, considering I was half-kneeling over the man. Blood spread on the carpet under his thorax but a great deal found it's way on my shirt too.

The adrenaline in my body reached it's peek I couldn't help but smile.

Using my gloved hands I drew Moriartys nice message with his blood on the ground. Using the already soaked point for my “i” 

“i am replaceable.”

Too be seen by everybody. Something that would become a rumour in the rows of the other employees.   
“Mhm kinky, I think I like it.” Moran noted who had been looking around for any documents with information Hunter could have written for the case of his death. He'd been pretty positive about his life-span as it seemed, there was nothing.

Together we got Hunter into the body bag. There were noises on the ground level on the building.  
Police, probably using the long stairway.   
We got out using the fire escape, Moran had the body bag thrown over his shoulder. “Shouldn't I?” I asked him whispering, but he only shook his head and we had no time to argue. It would have been much more exhausting for me anyway. 

It had been police, there were several cars in front of the house as we drove off. Poor sods, they had truly missed us only about two minutes.

While we drove Sebastian explained to me where I could get rid of the body. 

“You're allowed to tell me that?” I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, I didn't want to fail the test because I had done what he told me. “I fucking well am, because that' where you'll bring all the bodies you are told to get rid of for Jim.” The beginning had sounded like a course but he'd calmed while speaking. So I drove to the address he'd given me.

“I would have told you such things and shown you the places before, but Jim...he wanted you to pass first.” He sighed after we had given the body bag with Hunter in it to a strange old man. The kind of man were you really do not want to know what he did with it.  
“So I passed my test, yeah?” I asked mockingly.   
“Sure as hell Liss, I would kill to have you in my team.”   
Letting out a dramatic sigh I looked into his eyes “If you had told me that sooner, I could have gotten around that work with Hunter.”   
“You wish, huh?” We both had to laugh. Probably because that strange arousal that followed a kill was still in the air, nearly tangible. Messing with both our heads.  
All colours were a bit to stark, smells to intensive, the breeze even seemed to gently stroke my cheeks.

We stood near the car but neither of us was about to enter. “Would you like to take a little walk?” Moran asked suddenly. “Jim is asleep now anyway so we have time until can tell him that you made it.”  
The idea was nice and I agreed, and while we walked through London the adrenaline-mix in my blood wore off slowly.

“Can I ask you something?”   
Sebastian shrugged, lit a cigarette, and finally nodded.   
“What's that with you and James?”  
He gave me the pack and I took one myself. Sebastian lit it too before answering. 

“Got no idea. We kiss, we fuck, we cuddle and then he's all Jim again and I'm not even allowed to speak my mind.” He stared into the sky. “I didn't even fuck men before I met him, he screwed me. Literally.”   
I had already suspected that they were together in some way, a strange way, just as Sebastian had admitted. With James moods I admired that he stayed so calm, while being treated so harsh sometimes.  
A smoky cloud went with me exhaling. “You know, that sounds totally frustrating.”  
“It is, sometimes. Just like being hunted down for your fathers inheritance must be.” Changing the topic and extinguishing the fag with his shoe he stood now in front of me.   
“Yeah, kinda. Especially when you don't even want it.”   
I put out my cigarette next to his on the ground. “Why? Heard it was a lot of money, why don't take what you can get? Would spare you jobs like this.” He pointed out.  
“You're right.” There was no way of denying that indeed. “But I like this kind of job. Makes me feel alive.” And I don't want money from the man who killed my mother.   
“That feeling I know.” mused Moran “By the way, do you feel better now, after your kill...” the gesture he made with his hand made clear what he was talking of.  
“I do, much better to be honest.” A smile crossed my face “Been a bit weary after four days of boredom, sorry.”  
The sniper responded with a grunting noise. “After we slept you'll come with me and I'll give you the ground tour on Jim’s empire.”  
“Empire, huh?”   
“You'll see.”  
With that he spun around and I followed him towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible that in the further chapters descriptions of violence (injuries and kills) and sex(m/f,m/m,threesomes) show up. Only read it if you really want to read it.
> 
> -  
> The entire Sherlock characters don't belong to me, they're both property of Sir Athur Conan Doyle or whoever may have the rights for his stuff now.  
> Liss Hudson is the only character I own.


End file.
